


Savior

by Having_a_Crisis



Series: my crazy omegaverse [1]
Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Happy Ending, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rutting, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Having_a_Crisis/pseuds/Having_a_Crisis
Summary: "Water drips from a leak in the ceiling, and into a grimy puddle on the cement floor. I open my eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the room. I look around, at the other Omegas and submissive Betas. Some of them are holding each other and crying, others are cleaning each others wounds. I am like them, a sad, stolen Omega trapped in this harem.We don’t see the light of day, we have no fresh food our water, they treat us like livestock. Carting us around the building, to the next room, to the next bed. Where some crude paying alpha can get a good fuck out of us."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> here goes nothing.
> 
> I don't have a set update schedule for this, at all so posts will be rather infrequent. 
> 
> this is mostly un-beta read so please tell me if you come across any grammar of spelling errors. 
> 
> I know the first chapter is a little short, I am working on making others longer.

Water drips from a leak in the ceiling, and into a grimy puddle on the cement floor. I open my eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the room. I look around, at the other Omegas and submissive Betas. Some of them are holding each other and crying, others are cleaning each others wounds. I am like them, a sad, stolen Omega trapped in this harem.

We don’t see the light of day, we have no fresh food our water, they treat us like livestock. Carting us around the building, to the next room, to the next _bed_. Where some crude paying alpha can get a good fuck out of us. Usually they only come out here when they’re in a rut, blind with lust and volatile, rough too. They know no restraint. It gets even worse if you go into heat. The bastards that run this hell hole charge Alphas by the hour, your price skyrockets. Everyone wants to sex the poor bitch in heat. Since I’m one of the only male Omegas here I already can make a small fortune at times, it feels like all hell breaks loose when my heat swings around. You come out of it looking like Satan themself ripped you to shreds. Bite marks all over your body, deep and gushing blood. If you protest, they’ll beat you into submission or hold you down hard enough to bruise. Usually the people who run this place don’t give us enough time to prepare ourselves, so you come out bleeding from the ass if you’re male. I’ve heard that even if it's consensual, you still walk away looking like hell sometimes.

I was abducted just before my first heat cycle. Stolen from my Father. My Mother left us when I was a year old.  
It all happened so fast. I was fifteen, young and full of life and hope. Lucky kid I was. I tried to make a deal with a druggie, for a couple joints, and ended up in here instead.

They throw around thirty of us together in a cell. At least they grant us the company of each other. Omega’s are protective of one another, we group up and act like a family. It's our instinct. We love each other like brothers and sisters. It's in our blood to be kind and caring. We will clean your cuts and hold you when you cry.

We all perk up when we hear the hard click of shoes on the cement outside, then followed by the metallic grind of chains and flesh being dragged on the ground. I could hear the two Beta guards stationed outside fumble with the keys for the lock on the door, then open the door. The metal hinges creaked and stale light fall into the room. They pushed in a small person, after removing the chain leash for her collar. I could recognize her sent, it was Yuno. And the poor girl was in heat.

Omegas and Alphas have enhanced sent, to be able to decipher eachothers subgenders. Betas don't have this feature. But we all could tell by the way a person held themself weather or not they are in their cycle. Another good indication is how freshly beaten they look.

Yuno is a small, pretty girl. One of my only ‘friends’ in here. When she first arrived here she had shoulder length bleached blonde hair. Now it’s down to her waist and grimy like the rest of ours. She’s built petite and weak. Big round green eyes and a soft face. Smooth curves. In the eyes of a small minded Alpha, she’s perfect.

She stumbles into the room. I can see blood shimmer down her neckline. I rush over too her, the lack of water and food in my system making my vision spot with black. She recognizes me and lets herself fall to my arms, she says my name once, softly ‘ _Kai?_ ’. I shush her in confirmation. Yuno doesn't give trust easy, even to other Omegas, but she warmed up to me. And I am thankful for that. I guide her over to the place I was sitting, beside the wall. She slouches into me. I let her rest. Gods assure she needs it. Who knows how many hours she’s been awake, been tortured. Other Omegas sense her state and offer rations and water. They know the pain she’s in, and want too help. I do my part and rip fabric from my soiled shorts. I stop the bleeding on her cuts as best I can, and try to keep her comfortable.

My guess is they gave her a rest hour, so she can recover a bit before they shove her back out there. A few Omegas and a beta are taken during the time i have her. They look scared, i can’t blame them. Guards come by to drop off more Omegas once the hours up, I start trying to wake Yuno. So she’s not half asleep when they take her.

We can all hear another group of footsteps walking towards the door. A pool of anxiety collects in my gut. Two men, Alphas, step in. they look around, and let their eyes adjust. I’m sure they can smell Yuno. One sees us and stomps over, he gestures to hand her off. I try not too, of course. But then the second Alpha comes over. My ears fall back, a full sign of submission and fear. I curse my body for showing weakness. One man prys her from my weak arms, the other reaches down for me. I let them take me.

I snarl when I see the Alpha groap Yuno, rage floods my thoughts. They chuckle and snort, as we walk out, Yuno barely conscious. “ _Are you jealous of her, you little whore_?” the bastard behind me pesters, as he reaches out to grab the base of my tail. He queeses and tugs at it. I turn around, the fur on my tail standing on end, ears back. But not with weakness this time, but in anger, and rage. A gutteral snarl rips itself from my chest. The whole action seems to startle the Man because he recoils before landing a hard blow to my jaw. It knocks me back. I stumble into Yuno and she collapses. The pain settles in, along with the regret. A waste of breath. I’ll be punished, as well. It’s hard to imagine what they could do to make me feel worse. Slowly a few ideas come to mind.

I help Yuno get to her feet before the guards can. I quietly apologize to her the best I can. The guard who slapped me laughs. I am stunned by this response, but not enough to show it. The hormonal stress that everyone is under in here is ridiculous. But, it’s probably pretty great for the Alphas. Knowing that if they pay they can fuck any one of us. We approach a intersection in the hallway. One man takes Yuno to the left, and they take me to the right. I look over my shoulder too see Yuno before they close the door behind her.

The sickly scent of sex and sweat hangs in the air. The smells of different Alphas and Omegas in heat or a rut. We keep walking. I could recognize a few of the Omega’s scents. I peered into the rooms when I could, a few had Omegas cleaning the rooms. I gave them gentle smiles, or little nods of acknowledgement. I could hear moans and cries from others, with the doors closed. I shudder a loud scream. That poor Omega. I whimper at the thought. Thankfully, the guard is distracted with all of the scents and sounds around us. He leads me to a room, a few dozen doors down the hallway. I've always thought this building is a old, run-down hotel or something. He undoes the shackles from around my wrists and shoves me inside another grimy room. .

He tells me the client will be a few minutes. That scares me even more. Knowing that the person is going to be delayed means that they’re having payment issues, which is unlikely. Or they've requested something ‘special’, which is either a polyamorous ‘set-up’ or some form of kink is involved. Both are dangerous for the Omegas envolved. Violence is inevitable in either situation.

I sit alone on the bed for a few minutes. Anxiously following every sound in the hallway with my ears. I try not to think about what will come next to me within the hour. Instead I focus on myself. Trying to decipher which parts on my body hurt the most, what I should try and protect. I settle my mind on my feet, work my way up to my ankles and so on.

My joints feel heavy and swollen from the lack of water in my system. My wrists ache from the shackles. My hips are still sore and bruised from my last ‘client’. I gentilly prod at the bruises on my neck and chest. I move my hand up to the now-red mark on my cheek from where the guard slapped me. I push my matted hair out of my face, and lay my fingers on the spot where my spine turns into my tail. I slowly become aware of the feeling of warmth in my core. Anxiety hammers in my system, my hands shake and my knees go weak. My heat, The thought pulses in my mind. I know it will be one or two days before it hits me full strength. But Alphas will start to smell it, and ‘book me’ in advance.

I am pulled abruptly out of my thoughts by the sound of a key in the door. My eyes open wide, my ears pull forwards in fear. I shut my knees, and pull my elbows in, close to my body. I watch as a figure steps into the dimly lighted room. They step forward with a purr, my breath hitches. The Person roughly shoves me into the bed with a low, dominant snarl. I let out a soft ‘aoh’ as my head hits the mattress. The illful scent of sex practically drips from this Alpha. I close my eyes and let what’s coming for me take me away.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep in this hellhole is near impossible. When you do get some of the sweet release, it never lasts long and its normally filled with terrors and nightmares.  
> But this sleep was like heaven, long and peaceful. 
> 
> Until I was woken, dozens of hard footsteps rushing through the hallway. I shot up in the bed, my head and hips hurt at the quick movement, and remind me of what happened a few hours ago. I could feel my heat nearing, only making me more fearful. I stand and quickly move to the corner, where I feel safer. Why are there so many people? My mind starts rushing through possible situations, and trying to understand what is happening. I couldn’t smell them, either. The doors and walls are not thick enough to block out the scent of another's subgender. Something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, to whoever has become invested (if anyone) ill try and update more frequently. 
> 
> None of this is Beta-read so if you notice something odd, point it out please

Pt 2.

 

After the Alpha dresses and leaves the room, I pull myself together. I pull my torn shorts up, around my waist. The Alpha must have finished off quickly because no one has come to get me yet. So, I cleaned the room. I would have to anyway. Then I cleaned myself. But still, no one came for me. I sat on the bed and waited. Eventually I laid down on the hard mattress, but to me, it felt wonderful. The fatigue and dehydration sank in and I slept.  

 I didn’t even dream.

 It was perfect.

 Sleep in this hellhole is near impossible. When you do get some of the sweet release, it never lasts long and its normally filled with terrors and nightmares.

But this sleep was like heaven, long and peaceful.

 Until I was woken, dozens of hard footsteps rushing through the hallway. I shot up in the bed, my head and hips hurt at the quick movement, and remind me of what happened a few hours ago. I could feel my heat nearing, only making me more fearful. I stand and quickly move to the corner, where I feel safer. _Why are there so many people?_ My mind starts rushing through possible situations, and trying to understand what is happening.  I couldn’t smell them, either. The doors and walls are not thick enough to block out the scent of another's subgender. _Something is wrong._

 Whoever the people in the hallway are start banging on doors. Forcing them open. They gradually make their way down the hallway, closer and closer to me. I hunch my shoulders and raise my arms to cover my face and neck. I crouch and ready myself for whatever is coming my way.

 They’re two doors down.

 One door away.

 My heart is pounding in my chest. My breath comes out ragged and shallow. The echoes of dozens of footsteps turn to white noise as I focus on the pair in front of my door. Whoever is on the other side turns the doorknob. _Its locked_ , I want to say _._ The blunt metallic sound rattles in my mind. They stop. I think they move on. I hope they move on.

 I’ve never been very lucky.

A dismal thud hits the door. I almost yowl in astonishment.

 The sound of the wood hitting drywall echos through the room.

 Eyes wide, I stare at the person in front of me. They’re dressed in all black, heavy bullet padding covers their body. Somewhere in my mind I conclude that these people are here to help us, but all I can think is ‘ _I need to get out of here. I need to run. I need to find the girls’._ Yuno and my other friends are scared and they need help. _‘I need to help them’_ I am so scared. We need each other right now. I need to get too them.

 I make myself as small as possible. I cover my head and neck with my arms and pull my knees and tail closer to my chest. The person in front of me takes a slow step forwards. Then another. I look up at them, eyes big and filled with fear.

 I try to run. Adrenaline pulses through my frail veins. I barely make it two steps when clothed arms wrap around me. They pull me down in a swift motion. Then we are on the floor, me collected in their strong arms.

 I scream. The instincts I’ve developed over the past years thread my mind. I thrash my arms and legs trying to escaped. Tears flood my eyes, disabling my sight. The person never lets go of me though, they hold me the best they can though my attack.    

 I start heaving, my will to escape ever-present. A soft click adds to the atmosphere of the room, then a thud as something touches the floor. I open my eyes, unaware that I had ever closed them. I look to see what they put down. It was the helmet and goggles. My breath hitches and becomes shallow and quick.

  _Alpha._

 The scent floods my senses. _Oh no_ . I assume the worst. How could I not? I Push myself away, catching the Alpha off guard. I run to the other corner of the room, stupidly. I just need to get _away_. I grab a pillow from the bed and throw it at the Alpha, not once looking up. I try to get to the door. But I am too slow, the Alpha pushes the door closed, and says something I don’t hear.

 “ _Wait,”_ a kind voice says.

 I turn around quickly and look them in the eyes. To look _him_ in the eyes.

 His eyes are laced with concern. They’re soft blue. They have a spark of life that I haven't seen in ages. I look down his face to see the smooth lightly tanned skin, and the heavy freckles that rest on his cheeks and chin, and what I can see of his neck. He pulls a hair elastic from his hair, blond curls fall around his jaw and face. Light catches on a gold ring in his nose. I push myself back onto the wall. The gravity of the situation is fading, now that I see his face.

 He extends a gloved hand to me, I don’t take it.

 “ _Why are you... here,_ ” I ask. My voice breaks.

  _"We’re here to help you. To get you out of the illegal trade_ ,” Honesty and stability pour from his words. He wants me to trust him.

 “ _I need to get Yuno. And Akia. I have to go find them, I need to- I-,_ ” I start panicking, my hands jump to the hem of my shorts. I pull at the skin around my thumb nails.  My tail flicks and twitches. _I need to get to the girls._ I push myself back onto the wall

 My ears flick up, then back. My legs solidify with this new rush of adrenaline, I run to the other side of the room and push myself under the bed. Rusty springs and screws mawl my back and shoulder. Tears fall from my eyes, I let out a muffled sob. 

 _“Do you want me to find someone else to help you?_ ” I hear from the other side of the room.

“ _No,_ ” _Yes!_  My lips betray me.

“ _Okay, what’s your name,_ ” The Alpha asks. I feel his scent burning into my mind. He smells faintly of petrichor.

“ _Mine is Caleb,_ ” he states.

“ _Is it raining?”_ I mumble “ _Outside, is it raining_ ,” I repeat, louder. I always loved the rain. It is beautiful, strong and dependant. Cold autumn rain, it almost feels like hail. When I was a child I would sit outside in my backyard and let the rain soak through my clothing, I would sit in total euphoria until my hands shook from the cold.

“ _Yes, a little bit,_ ” Caleb doesn't understand why I asked this. I can hear the confusion in his voice.

It’s been a long time since I have felt the rain.

“ _I missed the rain,_ ” I explain softly. “ _My name is Kai,_ ” I tell him. I hope I am not wrong to trust him with my name.

“ _Okay Kai, lets get you out of here,_ ” he sounds hopeful. And happy. My heart throbs, those are two emotions that grow far away from this place. Hearing them feels alien.

The adrenaline starts turning to fatigue, my body can not handle this strain for much longer. My muscles give out and searing pain rips through me. Warm blood streams down my skin. A heavy breath pulls itself from my chest. The springs and nails push into my flesh on the next inhale. I need to get out of here, but it is impossible without assistance. I growl under my breath, I have always hated asking others for help. It is a sign of weakness.  Especially because I am an Omega; I need to prove myself. I hate looking like a weak bitch.

 I have already let myself down today. _Trusting_ this Alpha. I lay down on my chest, as flat as I can manage. I exhale. Slowly I push and twist out the trap I forced myself into. A wave of nausea rolls over me, in sync with the sharp rusted metal. Bile rises in my throat, I swallow it back down.

“ _Stop,_ ” he says. Sternly.

My motions freeze. All of my muscles tense; out of reflex. Soft pulses of fear swim through my chest.

“ _What?_ ” I ask, with sharp vowles and a resentful voice.

“ _Let me help you,_ ”

_No._

_I will not be weak for you._

 I draw in another breath, and let it sink to my stomach. I have positioned myself so that I could easily pull myself out by grabbing the bed frame. I reach out for it. My scarred hand shakes under the pressure, along with the rest of my arm. I use my grip to pull myself forward. A long, thick wire lodges itself under the skin of my shoulder. My arm falls to the grimy floor. The movement does not help my situation. The metal scrapes along the smooth bone of my shoulder-blade. I do not breath.

 “ _Do you want me to lift up the bed?_ ” Caleb asks. His voice is soft and gentle.

 “ _Yes,_ ” I say on the exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after going through this I noticed that the chapter was actually pretty short.  
>  Its mostly dialogue and I apologize for that. the next chapter will probably be a bit more weighted.


End file.
